warriorcatsplayfandomcom-20200213-history
BloodClan
BloodClan is one of three rouge clans in WCP and was started by Scourge. It is the only rouge clan in WCP that appears in the Warriors series. BloodClan is currently well lead by their leader, Satan, and their Head Warrior, Creature. Their healers, Christian and Nikiya are the ones who tend to the wounded. Satan Satan is the cat form of fear. He possesses cruel golden eyes with a pelt of jet black fur, adorned with scars of every kind. On his huge paws, he has wicked claws each on reinforced with badger claws. On his neck is a crimson collar, decorated further more with the trophies of his kills - teeth and a single bear tooth, taking pride of place in the centre. Every feature is dark. From his black nose to black heart, evil is the only way to describe him. Underneath his shiny black fur he has rippling muscles. Satan's few remaining whiskers are very long, and drip with blood every time he kills. Sickeningly, this tom-cat enjoys pain, and inflicting it, savouring every strike unmercifully as he slowly kills his victims. Satan is a very difficult cat to get respect from; only the best of the best have his respect. Satan is currently mates with Ash, and has six beautiful kits, Felix, Salazar, Maddy, Eternal, Roza and Paint. He would defend those kits - now fully fledged warriors, with his life, and likewise with his mate. He knows very well of Maika, and the very real threat she has to his clan. He was second-in-command to Yin-Yang, the leader of BloodClan, and followed his orders without question, and expects everyone else to do the same. If you cross his path, don't think you can get away. He will find you, and he will kill you, ever the more so slower if you run, or show fear. Creature Creature is a cat one surely would not want to get on the bad side of, unless you have a death wish in doing so. This she cat is cunning and venomous beyond belief, her way of thinking revolving around the murderous standards of BloodClan. However, she comes off as eerily calm, her voice and expression almost always hollow of whatever emotion she may be feeling at the time. Creature sports a long, silken pelt that takes on a brown and black tabby design, white fur adorning her chest, neck, underbelly, paws, and a bit of the bridge of her nose, accompanied by a long, mottled black and brown feathery tail. Her ghostly irises are an extremely pale silvery green, appearing nearly white and truly ominous, as well as wearing fox tooth reinforcements upon her claws. She follows the commands of those superior to her without fail, and the cruel effectiveness of her battle techniques are unmatched, preforming with a natural grace and fluidity laced with lethal skill. Creature's loyalty to BloodClan runs deep in her veins, and is something that she will never abandon. By all means, be wary of her presence - if you value your life, at least. Christian Christian is a small and weak tom-cat. Some cats in the clan mistake him for a kitten, but really, he's still only ten moons. Christian was born as a kitty-pet, but know one knows about this, after he left the kitty-pet gardens and homes, he became a loner. As a loner he was raised by a mysterious she-cat who seemed to like him very much, like he was her brother. But when she turned on him, he ran away, seeing many cats who "befriended" him, but really, they hated him. Due to this kind of past, when he came to BloodClan, he trusted no-one. He soon met their ferocious leader, he befriended her and her kind, caring Healer very quickly. He used to be extremely cold and quiet, but it was only because he was really self-conscious and he has trust issues. Christian has begun to trust everyone in the clan, but not fully. Christian knows all the herbs, and heals cats quickly. He has no current mate or crush. Nikiya Coming Soon!